ultimatesupremefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Jacce/Archive 1
Thats all? Ok. So this is all you want to be done, there? 05:28, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Which are the misspelled categories on anime.answers?? 17:53, August 22, 2012 (UTC) That means there are many? 06:49, August 23, 2012 (UTC) K. 07:08, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Do u think this has any use on np? 03:53, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Done. 04:59, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Help Can you tell me the episode nos. of the following: *Sasuke vs Diedra. *Minato vs tobi. Thanx. 04:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) :Anime episodes, right? Thanx. Sorry I cant chat today. Tomorrow sure. 06:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ^its really important. Also check this out. It takes time to load. So u need to be patient. 06:17, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Js I was trying something and i think i broke it. Is the js on np working? 10:59, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Tags R u still seeing them double? 05:24, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :And Spey's? 05:35, September 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Ur profile on aa? 05:41, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Clear cache and check np now. 05:49, September 15, 2012 (UTC) So....problem solved? 06:36, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Will anyone even use the template? 17:16, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Do u know which template I am talking about? 00:55, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Something you might want to see: Bot Code and also this. 07:34, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Looks like ur back...? 09:52, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Welll....i m back. 15:44, September 18, 2012 (UTC) I might run the bot in half an hour or so. R u free? 12:26, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ok. I am on.-- 13:32, September 19, 2012 (UTC) My fb isn't opening for some reason. come on this wiki's chat.-- 16:57, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Just leave out those names, Kanji, Romanji, etc... No one even reads it.-- 17:21, September 19, 2012 (UTC) No. Gtg. Bye-- 17:37, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hows life? 06:00, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Free? 13:29, September 24, 2012 (UTC) No one responded yet. 09:10, September 25, 2012 (UTC) If nobody replies till tomorrow, go ahead and enable it. 10:03, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ^ and I am not going to help that idiot on RLS wiki. 12:39, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Free? 14:31, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Well...i am back. U? 11:49, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi chat mod. Wanna chat? 09:13, September 27, 2012 (UTC) I m on now. 09:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Msg Can you send me a msg pls? I wanna check out how I get notified on monobook. 15:24, September 27, 2012 (UTC) :Well... Maybe tomorrow. 16:44, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Background and all Hi. I have temp.. given you admin rights to change the background and everything back to default. Just use . 11:56, September 28, 2012 (UTC) :As when created. 12:15, September 28, 2012 (UTC) ::Also come on chat now. 12:17, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Maybe Sunday. 17:43, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Done? 05:46, September 29, 2012 (UTC) :Thanx! 07:38, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I m free today 05:29, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Sure. 06:35, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Well I am back and see this. Tell me if you want to see any specific section.-- 12:37, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Any section u wanna see? 17:03, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Yup. Its there in the last section. 01:10, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Can u see Auto-Refresh on RC of this wiki? 13:56, October 1, 2012 (UTC) And on ? 07:26, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanx. Looks like a Genjutsu there. 12:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Or maybe transformation Jutsu? 05:48, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Perfect time. Come on chat. 09:54, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Did u log out off fb? 15:11, October 3, 2012 (UTC) When u keep the mouse on Auto-Refresh what does it say? 03:41, October 4, 2012 (UTC) U hv nice timing. I m back 04:05, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Clear cache, Press ctrl and hover over a link and tell me what happens. 12:56, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Scrn shot. 17:53, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Upload it on this wiki. 00:56, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Please.. And i m free now.~ 05:35, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I m back.~ 12:25, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Maybe you can come on fb?~ 12:42, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Leave a msg on aa for help with that template so others also participate.~ 16:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC) Aa template Leave a msg on aa for help with that template so others also participate.~ 16:07, October 5, 2012 (UTC) I am on. Come on fb.--~ 06:07, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Navbar-Statistics You asked if I could. Here is it: --~ 07:35, October 7, 2012 (UTC) How to find MediaWiki messages See how evrything is written here.--~ 07:55, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Irc HI! Any opinions on this.--~ 12:16, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Offcourse ^_~ ~ 15:31, October 7, 2012 (UTC) By any chance.... Free now?~ 04:44, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Css template Can you put this on the homepage. I tried but failed.~ 07:11, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Thought so. Can u cm online now?~ 10:39, October 8, 2012 (UTC) U hv 2 requests on np frm me.~ 03:39, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Do u see anything here?~ 06:16, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Heya can u cm on fb?~ 06:32, October 9, 2012 (UTC) I m back. U?~ 11:49, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Leave a msg when u r back. Btw archive our talkpages now.~ 12:07, October 9, 2012 (UTC)